


Mind and Body

by Kendalina



Series: The Pleasure Boy [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina





	Mind and Body

Mind and Body 

Disclaimer: Only thing that belongs to me is the Alternate universe that this happens to be set in. All the characters ships ect belong to LucasFilm. This story contains aspects of m/m sex and is hence rated NC-17. If you can't hadle/don't like that or are under 18. GO AWAY! 

Author's Notes: No Betas oce again... ignor stray typos and grammer errors. 

* * *

Han woke with a smile on his face, and his boy in his arms pressed tight against his body. Easing back he looked down at the young man. Asleep he looked even younger, his sandy hair glowing in the dim night lighting of the quarters. Raising a hand he stroked on soft cheek, Luke mumbles softly instinctively turning his face in to the caress. 

Well he'd won over the body, now he just needed to convince the brain that this was really what the kid wanted. He tugged the blanket that covered them down to Luke's waist. The boy still wore the filmy vest from the night before. He pushed it aside letting it slip down his arms and began tracing patterns on the smooth chest. The slow motions drew Luke to wakefulness slowly. The blue eyes came open blinking a few times, then he tensed and tried to pull away. 

"Ah ah." Han admonished. "It's not breakfast yet." 

The young man blinked relaxing a bit. "I forgot where I was." He explained in a soft voice. "I'm not exactly used to waking up in the same bed as someone else. 

"Alright kid. Now what's say you return the favor I did you last night." Solo leered then grinned as the boy paled. 

"I... I don't know what to do." He admitted looking away with an embarrassed expression in his face. 

"What you and your friends never had a good old fashion circle jerk." 

"I didn't have friends. I wasn't allowed off the farm with out Uncle Owen." 

Han blinked. The kid was completely innocent? He really wanted to know what deity in the galaxy he needed to send a thank you note to. This was just too good. "Well kid all you gotta do." He said taking the boy's hand, bringing it under the cover and closing it around his already present erection. "Is go like so..." He gasped as the work roughened hand tightened. "That's right... now move it up and down...Ahhhh... good." He managed to get out. 

At first Luke pumped very slowly but as he saw the Captain's reaction he picked up the pace as he gained confidence. He watched every reaction the older man's body showed and began to delight in the power he had or Han's body. The smuggler was bigger then him. Stronger then him. He was obviously in charge of every thing that happened between them, but not right at this moment. Right now Luke was in control. It didn't last long though. It only took a few minutes before Han's whole body tensed up and he came over Luke's hand and himself. 

The boy smiled remembering the previous night and bent to clean the mess up with delicate tongue strokes across both his own flesh and that of his employers. Han's forced his eyes open to look at the boy. "Well kid." He grinned. "For a beginner you're not half bad." 

Luke ducked his head at the compliment. He didn't know whether to be overjoyed that he could actually do something right or ashamed by what he was being complimented for. But then to hear his Uncle Owen tell it he couldn't ever do anything right, at least this was something he could do and be appreciated for. 

Han tipped his face up with firm fingers and watched the play of emotions across the boy's face. Confusion, embarrassment, then acceptance, and finally a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "I bet I'll get better with practice. He said slyly. The Captain wanted to cheer; he'd done it. The boy was really his now. 

Instead he chuckled. "I'm sure you will. You'll get plenty of practice." 

"Good." The kid said then lay back dropping his head on to the Captain's shoulder. "We don't have to get up just yet do we?" 

"Not just yet kid." Han smiled as he wrapped an arm around the lithe body to hold Luke close. At least this way with his own personal boy it would never get out that Han Solo rogue, trouble maker, and general tough guy... liked to cuddle. 

* * *


End file.
